No importa
by Karu-suna
Summary: La vida de Nowaki es dificil pero no importa...porque lo tiene a él para sobrellevarla NowaxHiro / oneshot


La línea verde en la pantalla se volvió recta, el pitido constante llenó con eco la sala y las pisadas lentas y abatidas de aquellos envueltos en bata blanca se alejaron como guardando silencio ente la escena, una larga sábana tomo la forma del bulto que cubría tomando tintes carmines en ciertas zonas y la única luz encendida parecía crear un halo dando protagonismo a lo que parecía el centro de un triste escenario.

Un profundo suspiro salió de entre sus labios y dejó su enguantada mano reposando sobre aquel pequeño cuerpo queriendo sentir el ultimo rastro de calor, la hora marcada en la papeleta a su lado solo le mostraba el momento exacto de su fallo e ignorando las manchas de sangre al borde de su camisola de cirugía pasó un par de dedos por el puente de su nariz, estaba cansado, más de ocho horas de trabajo y el resultado no podía ser cambiado, había dormido poco, comido casi nada y aun así no podía justificarlo, lo sabía, no era su culpa, no había nada más que hacer pero aun así...

La puerta se abrió en un movimiento cauto dejando entrar un brillante rayo de luz, carraspeó en un intento de desaparecer el molesto nudo formado en su garganta y se volvió encarando a su superior.

-Nowaki...¿estás bien?

El moreno asintió casi mecánicamente formando una intento de sonrisa que no engaño al otro, dio un último vistazo al que había sido su paciente horas atrás y acaricio la cabeza cubierta en muestra de despedida, sus pasos siguieron la dirección del mayor que impaciente y preocupado le esperaba en el pasillo.

-No es tu culpa...

-Lo sé...

Tsumori suspiró, debía admitir que situaciones como esa eran contadas en el historial del joven médico, era dedicado, apasionado en su trabajo pero había cosas que ni con toda la dedicación del mundo podrían cambiar, cuando el momento llegaba, llegaba y punto, Nowaki sintió una palmada en su hombro, una muestra de apoyo, no servía.

-Ve a descansar, yo hablaré con los padres

-No, yo he sido su médico todo este tiempo...- comento acongojado sacándose las ropas manchadas- se los debo...

El mayor no insistió, sabía que de nada serviría, tomo el historial y las actas del pequeño difunto y tras dar un suave apretón en su hombro siguió su camino.

No podía decir que era un día terrible, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, las risas del piso de pediatría llegaban a sus oídos al andar por los pasillos del hospital, había dado alta a cinco pacientes que hacía poco se reportaban graves y durante su breve descanso había recibido mensajes del orfanato saludándolo y deseándole lo mejor, había recibido un mensaje de él, de Hiroki, su Hiroki, no había palabras de amor ni cariños o apodos dulces, solo un seco_ "saldré temprano te veo en el departamento para cenar"_, ni un _"¿puedes?"_ o _"¿estas ocupado?"_, lo que a ojos de mucho pareciera una orden él sabía era una invitación, un llamado, solo el castaño queriendo verlo, lo mejor que podía pasarle y aun así la enorme desdicha que lo embargaba no desaparecía.

Escuchó el llanto de los padres, vio las desgarradoras lágrimas de la madre y el rostro cargado de sufrimiento del padre, se quedó con ellos, tanto tiempo que apenas notó que oscurecía, ambos le agradecieron por dar su mayor esfuerzo y él no podía sentirse peor.

No recordaba la última vez que había vuelto a casa antes de medianoche, el frió le calaba los huesos y las luces de los automóviles y los faros de las calles le cegaban a momentos, caminó por inercia el recorrido que de memoria conocía, los semáforos, el parque a tres cuadras del edificio donde vivía, la cafetería en la esquina que rebosaba de clientes a esa hora, el vestíbulo, el ascensor, el pasillo en el noveno piso, la puerta al final.

Se quedó ahí, de pie sin siquiera molestare en tocar o sacar su llave que sabía perdida en algún lugar al fondo de su maleta, la cálida luz que iluminaba el numero sobre el buzón le recordó el quirófano y un ligero temblor le recorrió por completo, su teléfono sonó pero no se movió, el ruido al interior del departamento le recordó que lo esperaban y su razonamiento no lo empujó, el ruido aumentaba, algunos gritos bajos y maldiciones, el teléfono sonando.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y recordó vagamente el sonido de pasos acercándose aun cuando habían pasado solo segundos, una ráfaga cálida le golpeó de lleno haciéndole tan solo notar la diferencia de temperaturas entre su hogar y el frio pasillo externo, Hiroki le miraba molesto con teléfono en mano, le vio levantar el aparato y cortar la llamada, por fin su celular dejaba el ruidoso tono.

-Si estas afuera ¿porque demonios no entras o contestas el maldito teléfono?

Una sonrisa adornó sus labios, le resultaba increíble como el simple tono de su voz lograba llegarle tan profundamente dándole algo de paz, las palabras no importaban porque solo él sabía el significado oculto de todas ellas, _"estaba preocupado, menos mal que estas aquí"_, exhaló pausadamente sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, la mueca de disgusto desapareció del rostro de su compañero y sintió su tibia mano posarse sobre su frente, debía lucir bastante mal para que el otro lo halara dentro, le quitara el congelado abrigo y lo sentara en el sofá más amplio colocándose al instante de cuclillas frente a él, era tan reconfortante, su sola presencia era tan grande, demasiado para él, mucho más de lo que realmente merecía.*

Aquella mano repaso de nuevo sus facciones, esta vez limpiando el húmedo rastro de las lágrimas que sin notarlo había comenzado a dejar caer, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa deteniendo los movimientos del mayor al sujetar con firmeza su muñeca, ¿hacía cuanto que no lloraba?

-Está bien Nowaki...todo está bien

Y supo que lo estaría, unos brazos lo rodearon y un cálido aliento llego a su oído, no importaba el no tener padres ni el sentir el peso de una vida de trabajo sobre sus hombros, no importaban las perdidas si con ellas había mil ganadas, no importaba que se dijera así mismo que era menos que el maestro, si él estaba ahí para corregirlo, para ayudarlo, tan solo permitiéndole estar a su lado, no importaba.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Pues es mi primer fic de Junjou, la verdad me enamore en cuanto la vi y aunque me nacieron varias ideas tengo muchas cosas encima como para echarme mas fics XD, quería hacer algo cortito y ya lo habia empezado justo un día que acompañe a mi mamá al medico y el maldito teléfono no lo guardo =_= pero ps ya esta aquí jeje…. AMO ( asi con letras grandotas jaja) a Nowaki, es tan mono! w, en fin espero les guste, honestamente no se si aun hay quienes se pasen por esta sección pero hay muy bunas historias, me gustaría ver un poco mas de esta saga y de sakaiichi nwn…. No olviden comentar!


End file.
